1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus capable of photographing with a plurality of imaging units from a plurality of viewpoints.
2. Related Art
In a digital camera of recent years, power consumption of image sensor and camera controller increases because of compatibility with high quality and video shooting, and thus heat value in the image sensor and the camera controller is large.
Further, as imaging apparatus capable of photographing with a plurality of imaging units at a plurality of viewpoints, a digital camera mounted with two optical systems and two imaging devices is known (for example, JP-A-2008-167066).
The digital camera described in JP-A-2008-167066 has an imaging device such as an image sensor including the two optical systems and two CCD devices in order to photograph stereoscopic images (3D images) that are stereoscopically viewable, and thus can photograph one subject from two right and left view points.
Since such a digital camera has two imaging units including an optical system and an imaging device, the heat value in the imaging unit become twice as large as that in a conventional technique and the heat value in the camera controller that processes photographed images becomes larger than the conventional technique.
Such an increase in the heat value causes a problem such that a digital camera has high temperature and thus does not operate properly, and a problem such that a user holds with difficulty the camera and thus operability of the digital camera is deteriorated. This problem will be described below.